Oddly Shippable Lemons
by YASBL2000
Summary: THIS IS JUST A BUNCH OF ONE SHOT ODDLY SHIPPABLE LEMONS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE SAME SEX RELATIONSHIPS, I WOULDN'T READ THIS IF I WERE YOU! SAME WITH INCEST... temporarily discontinued until further notice!
1. Caric (CalebxEric)

CALEB POV

"Oh you're so going to get it." Eric's voice whispered seductively into my ear as the door to our apartment slammed shut. His warm hands felt down my chest, towards my throbbing core.

"You've been teasing me all day." I moan when I felt that hot, wet kisses on my neck. "Its time to reap what you sow baby."

His hands slowly undressed me, going purposely slow to tease me as well as I did him. Eric turned me around and his sexy grey eyes were glazed over with lust. I gulped and he roughly pulled my body in for a kiss. Our lips moved in unison, his tongue licked my bottom lip asking for admittance. I gave in grateful. Our tongues dueled, only separating when he pulled off his shirt when he undressed.

Lifting me up in his muscular arms he carried me to our bedroom. Tossing me on the bed, he licked his lips as he scanned down my body.

"I'm going to have some fun with this."

Eric leaned down kiss me, his body pressed onto mine igniting a moan from me once again. Our bodies pressed together, his core rubbing against mine.

"You ready baby?" His sex laced voice floated up to me from high heaven. His hand was stroking my cock and I kissed the sweet spot on the junction that met his neck to his shoulder.

I nodded, "Then you know what to do." He lifted off me giving me a chance to turn on all fours. Our favorite position. I bit my lip as I turned around to look him. I licked my lips in anticipation. His calloused hand rubbed my ass and a cool liquid made its way onto my hole. I closed my eyes as he pushed his cock into me. I whimpered, it still hurt a bit when he did so.

He kissed my back and worked his entire length into me slowly. As I adjusted to his size, pain shifted to pleasure and I moan his name. His hands rubbed my back and petted my hair as his strokes began faster. He gripped my hair and pulled hard. I moaned his name louder this time.

I could hear his smirk, "Never gonna tease me again now, huh?"

"Ohh, no. "I moaned when I could form the words. "I think I should do it more often."

This sent the spark between us into a blazing fire of passion. He moved like a jackrabbit, fast and clean strokes as he fucked me senseless. I couldn't focus in the dirty words he was muttering. I was on cloud 9, my body burned with ecstasy. I screamed out the same time he did as an orgasm shot its way through my entire body. I could feel him releasing inside me, making new do the same. His gripped my ass while he continues to pump into me until we both calmed down. He pulled out of me, and picked me up. I kissed him passionately.

"I love you."he whispered when I pulled away

"I love you more."


	2. Tristina (TrisxChristina)

Chris's POV:

I stare at the rushing water of the chasm. Will left me for some bimbo. I gulp down the remains of the beer I snagged from Peter's room. A hand falls onto my shoulder and I follow it to the grey stormy eyes I've come to admire.

"Hey, Tris." We walk mindlessly around and I chuck the empty bottle into the bin.

"I heard. How you doing?" Tris says softly, a fire burning in my stomach. I shrug and smile.

"The relationship wasn't going to last. Good he ended it now, rather than us being heartbroken in the future." Tris nods and rubs my back.

"How's your love life?"

"Ever since Four cheated on me? Pretty crap." Tris states. I laugh without humour and sharply. I stare at her plump lips and she chews on her bottom absentmindly.

"Stop that." I whisper. She pauses her biting and cocks an eyebrow. I groan and shake my head. She pulls on my arm and pouts.

"Why?"

"It draws-" I clear my throat.

"It draws attention to your lips. And fuck, you have no idea how much I want to feel how soft they are." My eyes widen at my rambling and Tris blushes, biting her lip purposefully. My eyes flicker between her lips and eyes and she chuckles.

"I dare you, to feel my lips." She speaks boldly. I grin and push her on a wall in an alley, concealing us from the Pit. I grab her arms and pin them above her head with one hand, using the other to caress her cheek.

"I gladly accept." I growl, and lean forwards swiftly, capturing her lips with my teeth.

She bucks her hips against mine and I release her lips momentarily before finally kissing them. Her lips are amazingly soft and I slide my tongue across, asking for permission to enter. She opens her mouth eagerly and our tongues fight for battle. She sighs as I dominate and I beam on her lips, pecking it. I pull away, letting her arms go and she instantly wraps them around my neck. My hands settle on her waist and I squeeze gently.

"Mine or yours?" I question, placing my lips on her neck. She sighs again and clears her throat.

"Yours." We separate and stroll the five minutes walk to mine. I click open the door, thankful I never gave my apartment up, and lead Tris in.

She removes her jacket and hangs it in the closet. I chuck mine onto the couch and stalk towards her. She smirks and dashes into my bedroom. I sprint after her and jump, catching her and we fall onto my bed, me straddling her. She squeals and I laugh, my hands already exploring her exposed tummy.

I leave open-mouthed kisses on her abs and she yanks off her top, revealing her lacy black bra. I slip my hands under the cup and she inhales sharply at the contact but relaxes. I use this to move her straps and snap open her bra and let it fall. Her breasts are on full show and I grin. Puberty finally came and left her with more visible curves and bigger parts. I suck on a nipple and she groans, holding my head in place. I break out of her grip and strip myself of my top and bra. My boobs bounce as I move around on Tris and Tris grabs them, running her thumbs over my nipples. I gasp and my vagina begins to throb. She shyly moves in and bites a nipple gently. I hiss and slightly grind on her. Trousers are discarded and so are our knickers. We stand in front of each other.

"You're so fucking sexy." I growl as my eyes rake Tris's petite figure. She blushes and kisses me viciously. Hands roam and I let mine slip downwards, running a finger over her clit. She groans and throws her head back as I continue that motion, occasionally pushing my finger in. I shove her onto the bed and she lays there, gazing at me. I lift her legs and kneel in front of her. I bend down, keeping the eye contact and lick her clit. She gasps and I do it again. I even bring a hand to finger her while sucking and biting. She breathes heavier and heavier, hands getting lost in my dark hair.

"Oh. My. God." She screams as I speed up, pumping three fingers in and out. My tongue continues assaulting her vagina and she whimpers, raising her hips repeatedly. "I love how your tongue does more than just being blunt." She yells, while riding out her orgasm and I lap up the milky result. I beam and lick her stomach, inching closer to her breasts.

"I'm happy to hear that." She flips us and takes charge.


	3. Lector (LynnxHector)

**Hector's POV: 17 years old.**

"Lynn, I got an award for the best shooter in the league!" I yell as I bound through the door while mum drives off. No reply, like usual. I sigh and walk to my room, placing the trophy on in the glass cabinet beside my bed. I scan the shelves and marvel at the improvement I've made over the past few years in football. If only Lynn was proud of me. I strip my dirty kit off and dump it into the laundry basket beside my door, shoving on basketball shorts.

I go to the kitchen and grab an orange from the fridge, pulling a knife from the drawer. I dump the two on the chopping board and begin cutting. I roll my eyes at Lynn coming out and yell in pain. I had cut my thumb. I grunt and shove my thumb under the tap, running cold water onto it, gritting my teeth as it stings. Lynn's short 19 year old figure pops up besides me and sighs, grabbing the box of plasters from the cupboard.

"Oh, so all I need to do is hurt myself and it finally gets your attention." I mutter, my deep voice laced with annoyance. Lynn looks up at me and shakes her head. I'm glad that I'm taller than her, even though she's older. She wraps the plaster around my thumb and replaces the box.

"So, what made you lose focus?" She cocks an eyebrow.

"You." I deadpan, walking towards my bedroom, leaving her in confusion. She runs after me and grabs my arm.

"What?"

"That's the most you've talked to me, Lee! You always shut me out. Ever since I became taller and more active, you ignored me. Is it because I'm becoming more independent and we aren't having sibling time?" I shout at her. She yells in frustration and clenches her fists, lifting her arms up to tie her hair back, which causes her boobs to squeeze together and slightly go up. I bite my lip and glance away.

"No! It's because I'm attracted to you now!" She screams and my eyes widen in shock. She sighs and look towards the floor.

"You're more fitter, sexier and it's a turn on. I'm avoiding you to prevent the increase in my feelings for you. My own brother." She whispers, staring into my eyes. I stammer and she shrugs, turning towards her bedroom. I grasp her arm and pin her against the wall.

"Well, it's a good thing I have feelings for you too." I growl in her ear, my hand trailing to her thigh. She gasps as I rub my thumb over her clit. I pull down her camisole over her chest and suck rapidly at her boob. She whimpers and ruffles my hair, yanking on the curls, even going as fair to rake her fingers on my back. I bite and flick my tongue on the nipples. She pants and throws her head back, resting it on the wall. I hold her hips and lift her her up, her legs encircling my waist.

"Oh, my god." She moans as I attack her neck and grip her bum tightly. I stumble into my room and drop her onto the bed. Her boobs bounce and I sigh, my manhood pushing against my boxers. Lynn sits up and pulls me closer, my knees in contact with the bed frame. She bites her lips nervously and pulls my shorts down, boxers in tow. My shaft springs free and she grips it, tongue darting out to lick the tip. I release a heavy breath and she takes in my shaft and I hold her head, thrusting in and out of her mouth. She squeezes my balls and I pant, nearing my release. I pump in and out more faster, discharging in her mouth. She swallows it and I push her onto her back. I rip off her shorts and thong. I swirl it on my finger and smirk.

"A thong? Never knew you had it in you." She blushes and I go straight in, sucking at her clit and folds. She yells in ecstasy and I slip two fingers in viciously, extracting a shout from her. I continue this process until she screams, shooting into a high from her orgasm. I grin and lap up the result.

"Fuck me already. I'm on birth control." She mutters. I move upwards and kiss her, lining my penis up with her vagina. I grab her arms and hold them together with one hand, placing her calves onto my shoulders. She whimpers in my mouth while I use my free hand to massage her boobs.

"Ready?" I ask her as I kiss her neck. She nods and I push in. She groans and bucks her hip upwards. I slam into her repetitively, her boobs bouncing even faster and she struggles to get her hands free. I release one of them and she instantly starts rubbing her clit, staring at where our areas meet.

"Your pussy feels so fricking good." I hiss as she screams again when her orgasm hits her. I slam in a couple more times and slump onto her, filling her hole. I bite her lip and kiss her furiously. She flips us and straddles me.

"Round Two." She beams, settling onto my penis. I reach out and caress her boobs and let her lead. She rolls her hips and I gasp, my manhood twitching in her. I suck and nibble at her breasts as she grinds on me, speeding up, yanking on my curls and I bury my head inbetween her boobs, raising my hips eagerly. Her nails scratch my back and I grunt, releasing myself for the third time while she cries out. She pants in my ear, and nips at my neck's flesh.

"Who knew? My own brother can be a beast in bed." She smirks, capturing my lips in hers. We're still joined and I stroke her bum and thighs. She purrs and lifts her bum upwards then slamming it back down. I grunt and position us so that I'm spooning her. I place my leg in between hers and she plays with her nipples, while I suck at her shoulder blades.

"Round Three." I state, pulling my lower back slightly then invading her vagina for the third time. She gasps at the sudden attack and groans, her head falling onto my chest so I rest my chin on it.

"I love you." I blurt then I blush deeply but she reaches back, hand on my bum with a smile.

"I love you too."


	4. Zeriah (ZekexUriah)

Uriah's POV: **WARNING! GAY INCEST. WHY AM I PUTTING THESE WARNINGS?**

I groan as I shred another picture of me and Marlene. Thinking that you're the father of a baby created during a one night stand isn't a good road to go down. A knock echoes through the room.

"Dude, can I come in?" Zeke's voice drifts through the door. I sigh and stand up, pulling it open and leaning on the doorframe.

"I don't know. Should I let my brother, who never told me about the one-night stand, in?" I raise an eyebrow. He exhales deeply and stares at me.

"I didn't tell you for a reason." He mutters. I scoff.

"What other reason is there, than keeping quiet for her?" Zeke clears his throat and scratches his head nervously. I raise both eyebrows this time and he huffs, shoving me back inside and kicking the door shut behind him.

"Erm, what was that for?" I grit through my teeth as he walks to the bedroom. I narrow my eyes but he pushes me again and I fall onto my bed.

"Zeke, what the fuck?" I attempt to get up but he straddles me and leans down swiftly, pressing his lips against mine. I gasp but melt into the kiss, as he grinds on me. We kiss slowly and eagerly, and I pull back, sitting up and holding his waist to steady him.

"What are we doing?" I croak out, biting my lip and he smirks.

"I thought we were kissing." He retorts.

"I know, but we're brothers!" I protest.

"That's a problem because?" I open my mouth but no words come out. Instead, I lick his lips and he opens them, allowing my tongue to roam his mouth.

He groans and grinds on me again, rubbing against my manhood that is now twitching in my jogging bottoms. I pull away reluctantly and we discard our clothing. I kneel down in front of him and engulf his hard shaft, raking my teeth across the length gently. He bucks his hips, pushing his shaft further into my mouth. I massage the rest of the length, and the balls. I feel fingers gripping onto my afro and he moves forwards and backwards as I grasp his ass.

"Oh, gawd." He mumbles breathlessly and I increase the strength in my biting, edging him closer to his release. He pants shortly and sharply before decreasing his grip on my hair and relieving himself in me. I gulp it down and stand back up, looking at his red face.

His hand finds its way to my manhood and I grunt at the milking. His hand works at ease and his thumb slides over the top, elicting a moan from me. A few thrusts later and I cum over his hand. He slurps it up rapidly and tells me to go on all fours on the floor. I obey and something slide over my anus. I whimper and call out as he pushes into me. I raise a hand and wank myself feverishly, while Zeke grunts and slams into me repeatedly, slapping my ass. I gasp as he rolls his hips, setting off a fire in the pit of my stomach. I huff and our cocks pulse simultaneously. Zeke slumps onto my back and fiddles with my still hard manhood. I shiver under his touch and he kisses the nape of my neck, yanking on my nipples. We switch positions and I line my manhood up with his anus. I reach forwards, playing with his shaft and bury my own into his ass. He grunts and I nip at the flesh of his neck. I pull out and push in repetitively, the both of us moaning.

"Fuck." He yells as I slam into him furiously, emptying myself into him. He cums as well over my hand and I suck it off my fingers. We kiss again and he sighs in my mouth.

"Round Two?" I grin and pull away, gazing into his hazel eyes.

"Why not?"


	5. Lauter (Laurenx Peter)

Lauren POV

PETER!" I shout as I pound my fist on his apartment door. "GET YOUR PASTY ASS OUT HERE!" He opens the door in his boxers and my eyes grow wide. I scan over his shirtless body, taking in every muscle. I clear my throat and avert my eyes, blush creeping up my neck and onto my cheeks.

"Did you come over here to blush or yell at me?" He asks, his voice laced with sleep.

"I...we had plans r-remember?" I stutter and he smirks, grabbing my arm and pulling me in his apartment,locking the door behind him.

"Shirt, off now." He instructs with a cold tone that makes me shiver. I pull my top over my head in one swift motion. "You know what, just take it all off. Slowly." I nod and pull my pants down slowly, my lace thong in tow. I unclip my bra and slide it off of my body. The cold air makes my nipples harden. I look up at him just in time to see his eyes rake down my naked figure. A bulge grows in his boxers and he takes a step to me, his bright green eyes darkening significantly. He leans down to my ear, his hot breath ticking my neck. His hands reach up to massage my breasts lightly. "Do you want me to be gentle or fuck you senseless?" He asks in a husky whisper. I just moan and he stops kneading at my tits, causing me to whimper. "If you want me to continue you have to answer my questions baby." He whispers, slightly nibbling my ear.

"F-fuck me senseless." I stutter and he chuckles.

"I don't think I caught that, say again?"

"Fuck me senseless God damnit!" I shout and he smirks, pushing me into his bed. He grabs handcuffs and cuffs my wrists together. He cuffs each of my ankles to the bed posts. "Peter what are you-" he cuts me off by putting my balled up thong in my mouth as a gag. He ties a black blindfold over my eyes and I get wet almost instantly. I hear a low hum or electricity. A cool, plastic ball glides across my stomach, small shocks of painless electricity ignite my skin. He slides the wand to my heat, lightly brushing over my folds before rubbing on my bundle of nerves. I let out a breathy moan of Peter's name. He pulls it away from me and I whimper. My breath hitches when I feel his hot breath on my inner thighs. He runs his tongue along my thighs until he gets to my heat. I move my hips, trying to get him where I need him most but he just holds me down and continues the sweet torture. His tongue lightly runs over my folds, causing me to moan. I hear him chuckle before he rubs my bundle of nerves fiercely. I moan uncontrollably as he replaces his fingers with his tongue. He slides a finger into me and curls it, hitting my g-spot. I scream in pleasure as my orgasm rips through me.


	6. Tobevelyn (TobiasxEvelyn)

Tobias's POV:

I sit up swiftly, gasping at the wet dream I just had and it featured my own mother. The picture of her big boobs are stuck in my mind. I stumble out of the bed and trot to my bathroom, switching the light and looking at myself in the mirror. I wash my face and glance at the alarm clock through the door.

22:55

I groan and pad out of my room, jogging down the stairs, hearing the tv. Mum must have left it on. I stride to the living room and catch her watching James Bond's latest movie, Spectre. I chuckle lightly and her head snaps to where I'm standing.

"Hey, son. What are you doing up?"

"Just had a nightmare." It's partly true, dreaming about fucking your mother isn't great. She nods in understanding, pausing the movie and stands up, strolling to the kitchen.

I follow her, knowing she's going to warm up some milk for me. I am 18, but sometimes, she likes to do things for me. I plop down on the counter and she tuts, shaking her head in amusement. She grabs the milk carton out of the fridge besides me and I can't help but stare at her 38 year old figure. I blink rapidly and look away, thankful that I'm wearing my baggy shorts. The milk is warmed and handed over to me. I smile gratefully and gulp it down, setting the cup down in the sink. We both sit in the living room, watching the film. I rest my arm behind her head and we laugh at the funny bits. The film ends and I stand up, brushing the kernels of the popcorn we made during the film off my bottoms.

"Son, sit down for a minute." I furrow my eyebrows but obey her.

"What was the nightmare about?" I tense up, not sure how to lie.

"I heard you scream my name a few times..." She raises an eyebrow and I feel the heat creeping up my neck.

"W-W-Well, I had to watch you being murdered."

"Oh, so that's why you said 'it feels so good'?" I cough slightly and she chuckles, scooting closer to me, her hand falling onto... my junk. My eyes widen and she smirks, slipping her hand into the shorts and brushes it over my tent. I inhale sharply and shake my head.

"What are you doing?"

"It's okay to be sexually attracted to your mother." She whispers before pressing her lips against mine. My body moves to its own accord and my hands encircle her waist as I kiss back. The next thing I know, I'm on her bed, hovering over her naked state, pumping fingers into her vagina.

"Fuck!" She screams, as I draw her to her orgasm. I go down and my tongue licks her folds, lapping up her discharge. She sighs and grips my head. I suck and bite while still fingering her. Again, she orgasms. I go back to her face and she opens her eyes, flipping us. She maintains the eye contact while crawling down my body and I groan as her hot mouth engulfs my rock hard shaft. I thrust violently in her mouth and she massages my balls rapidly. I pant heavily as I cum. She swallows it down and licks the tip before straddling my torso.

"It's a good thing I'm on birth control." She smirks, before lifting up her hips and settling down on my manhood. I gasp at the feel of her pussy and she rolls her hips, going up and down. I grasp her boobs and play with the nipples while her head is thrown back. My hands go to her bum and I sit up fully, bucking my hips upwards to meet her downwards thrusts. We engage in a long blissful kiss and I grunt, flipping us, still joined and slam furiously into her. She shriek and huffs every time I go in. I hold onto the headboard, going deep and bend over to kiss her. She whimpers in my mouth as I push her knees onto her and I thrust ferociously into her, the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I relieve myself in her as she cums and I slump onto her, licking and fiddling with her boobs. She plays with my hair and we seperate so we can go into the position where I spoon her, my dick lined up with her anus.

"Ready to be fucked senseless?" I growl into her ear and she moans at my long fingers rubbing her clit.

"I was born ready." With that, I push into her asshole and finger her simultaneously while she whimpers and squeezes my thigh repeatedly. We both reach our release and I pull out, retrieving the quilt and covering our naked bodies.

"Good night." I whisper.

"Oh, it will be." She retorts and I smile, grasping her boob. Looks like the quilt is going back on the floor.


	7. Tobina (TobiasxChris)

CHRIS POV

"hey baby." Tobias whispered seductively into my ear as we entered my apartment. One arm caressed my waist and the other rubbed my inner thigh. I fell back against his chest,getting him consume me.

"I've missed you." he whispered directly into my ear, pecking my neck with his soft pink lips.

"Are you ready to play?" I bite my lip to hold in a moan from the shiver that raced down my spine. I could feel my crotch dampen as he pressed into my ass. I nodded. Swiftly he picked me up and turned me around. I was limp in his arm as he carried me to the back of my apartment. He spoke boldly about all the things he planned to do to me. To my body.

He opened the door to our play room and dropped me on the bed.

"You know what to do."He said to me as he turned his back. I had to undress and slip my blindfold on. I did so and took the blindfold from the hook beside the bed. I fell to my knees on this floor and remained silent. I didn't tell him when I was done. He would come when he was ready.

Biting my lip I listened for any signs he was still in the room or moving around. I didn't seem to find any. Suddenly a hand touched NY hair. I jumped and heard Tobias chuckle.

"Didn't think I left you did you?" i nodded and he laughed again. "I couldn't never leave you." he picked me up and laid me back in the bed.

My arms and legs were tied to the bed post. Tobias placed kisses all over my thighs, I moaned. "Mmm, I'm going to have some fun with this."

 **BTW GUYS, LEAVE REQUESTS FOR YOUR FAVE DIVERGENT SHIP. IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS DX**


	8. Teke (Tobias and Zeke)

**Tobias's POV:**

"Hey man, you wanted to see me?" I said as Zeke opened the door. He had a towel around his waist, I assumed he was about to hit the shower.

"Oh hey," he blushed and opened the door further for me. I stepped inside.

"I can come back if you want." I said. His body looked amazing, the last thing I wanted to do was leave.

"Oh, no of course not." He closed the door behind me.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your weights again."

"Anytime. " I smiled and stepped up to grab them from him as he bent over to grab them. But not before admiring his ass. I guess I stepped too close and when he comes back up we were centi-no, inches apart. I gasped. He leaned in and kissed my lips. I moaned, from the feel of his mouth moving against mine. My hands fumbled for his towel. It dropped and I stroked his cock to life. He moaned and I licked my lips. I dropped to my knees and took him in my mouth. I wasn't the best but he was moaning loudly so I guess it was pretty good.

He moved backwards, the shaft falling out of my mouth.

"Babe, stand up."

I obeyed and nearly fell aging as he kissed me furiously. He pulled away and smirked at my breathless state. He led me to his bedroom, pushing me down onto his bed. My clothes were discarded. He kissed up my thighs, inching closer to my throbbing manhood. I moan softly and he straddles me.

"I have no idea how long I've been waiting for this," he whispered as his hand wrapped tightly around my tent. He kissed me again, stroking my dick and slid into my anus. My eyes rolled back as I was filled with ecstasy. His strokes were hard and fast. My legs encircled his waist, hoping to bring him closer. I couldn't have enough of him.

"You're so damn sexy," he murmured in my neck. He pulled out completely then slammed straight back in. This was enough to shove me over the edge and I came all over him. He looked even sexier with my juice all over his arm and torso.

 **HEY GUYS! This is the second half of the account, BL2000- now known as It'sHardIKnow-. I apologise for the lack of updating. My partner and I are currently not communicating but hopefully, that will be sorted out and this will be continued. If you're still here, thank you.**


	9. Tric Teric (Tris and Eric)

**I'm just throwing these out here. They were written but I'm just going through the process of editing.**

 **Third's POV:**

"Just to let you know, I still hate you," Eric commented as he stepped onto the balcony of Tris's apartment, eyes raking over the black vest and booty shorts she was sporting.

"The feeling's mutual. No point in asking how you got in, but I do want to know, why are you here then?"

"You lost your boyfriend."

"Thanks to your spineless poor of an excuse self," Tris hissed. Eric winced slightly.

"I deserved that."

"Oh, so no insults coming my way? Okay."

"Sh, Stiff."

"And it starts." Tris scoffed, glancing over at the Dauntless leader who was smirking.

"Can you fucking leave me alone? Please?"

"Oh, feisty." Tris snorted and turned to face Eric, leaning on the banister.

"What. Do. You. Want?" She narrowed her eyes.

"You've been grieving. For a month. I'm here to distract you." Tris raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you intend to do that?" Eric didn't respond but he stepped closer and caressed Tris's cheek. Her eyes widened and she finally understood the hints Eric had been dropping all week.

"No," she whispered, moving out of his touch and stepping into her apartment, walking to the kitchen. Eric pulled her back into the living room and ran a hand over her curvy figure. Her breath hitched and he leaned in, mouth on ear.

"Hate sex is more hotter." he growled and Tris moaned when his hand settled on her area. She cleared her throat and shook her head, grabbing Eric's hand.

"We can't do this." Tris mumbled, tilting her head while Eric kissed and nipped at her skin.

"You would have flipped me by now." He stated, pulling off Tris's vest strings and Tris opened her mouth but no words escaped. He smiled on her skin and pulled away, eyes flickering between her lips and eyes.

"Cat got your tongue?" She bit her her lip and closed her eyes when Eric brushed his lips over hers.

"Take off the vest." Tris's eyes snapped open at the voice he used during initiation. She slipped it off and a lacy bra was revealed.

Eric walked around her in a circle, a finger trailing around her waist and flat tummy. His hand climbed to her breasts and ran over the thin material that concealed them. One finger dipped into a cup and Tris sucked in her bottom lip. Eric stopped behind her and pushed against her bum, his manhood hard. Tris groaned and grinded slightly. Eric reached up and snapped the bra open, the straps tumbling down her arm. The bra fell to the floor and he licked and bit at her neck again while fondling with her breasts. Tris whimpered and sighed at the shiver that ran through her spine and her vagina became wet. Eric moved away, content at the red mark he left on her neck and Tris spun, pushing Eric against the wall. Eric's eyes were attracted to how her breasts bounced but they then widened when Tris's hand fell onto his shaft. She went down on her knees, slipped her hand in to cover his dick and pulled down the fly of his jeans. His jeans were yanked down and left in a puddle around his socked feet.

"Had the audacity to take off your shoes." Tris spoke, hands resting on the waistband of his boxers. Eric cleared his throat and didn't respond.

"Cat got your tongue?" Tris mocked, releasing his manhood. Eric looked down at her and she gazed into his eyes, mouth engulfing his length. He gasped and his hands flew to her long hair, gripping at her scalp as she massaged and sucked feverishly. His head fell against the wall and he cursed loudly when Tris raked her teeth along him. She licked the tip rapidly, squeezing his testicles, drawing him to his release. He grunted and panted heavily, thrusting in her mouth. He came in her mouth and slumped slighty on the wall. She swallowed, licking the shaft one more time and stood back up.

"Didn't expect that?"

"Fuck no. I was hoping to suck you off first." He blurted, chucking his shirt somewhere the kitchen and hands slipped into the band of her shorts and thong.

"Damn, wearing a thong?" Eric breathed, pushing down the two, stepping out of his jeans and kicking them out of the way.

Tris lifted her legs and Eric threw the two pieces of clothing across the room, fingers instantly plunging into her hole. She called out and bucked her hips against his tongue. He kissed her pussy as if he was kissing her and she rolled her hips, playing with her breasts. His fingers left her and she whimpered before moaning at the invasion of her hole by his tongue. His hands grasped her buttcheeks and Tris rubbed a finger on her throbbing clit, still fiddling with her breast and panting. Her orgasm rushed through her and she cried out in pleasure. Eric lapped up the result and stood back up, mouth immediately landing on hers. She tasted herself but it wasn't too uncomfortable.

She felt Eric begin to raise her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist and he strolled to the couch, sitting down. His shaft rested against her back and she pushed herself up, reaching behind to manoeuvre it underneath her hole. She went down and they both hissed at the contact. His mouth took her breast in and she began to ride him, her back arching. Her nails dug into his broad shoulders and he held onto her thighs, jutting upwards to meet her swift thrusts. Whispers of each name fell from their lips, curses and compliments dropped and Tris swivelled her hips, causing Eric to grunt loudly before getting up and placing Tris on the floor. Her hair fanned out and Eric pulled out, slamming back into her.

"Oh. Oh." Tris chanted, every time Eric went into her, making her move and her breasts shook. The sound of his balls slapping against her vagina, Eric's hisses and growls, Tris's whimpering all contrasted.

"Fuck, I'm coming." Tris shouted, a wave of pleasure crashing down onto her as Eric sped up, bending over, pushing Tris's legs onto her torso and his hands were on either side of Tris's head.

"You're so damn flexible." Eric stated, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. Tris huffed and another orgasm overwhelmed her. Her vagina contracted on Eric's penis and it pushed him over the brink, and he released into her, falling onto her then rolling onto his side, arm draped over her torso.

"You're right. Hate sex is more hotter." Tris said, her head turning to the side to face Eric who was staring at her intently, drawing patterns on her stomach. Her hand went to his chest and she traced the countless tattoos that reigned it, turning onto her side as well.

"But was that hate sex?" Eric muttered, pulling Tris closer, searching her eyes and Tris stammered, biting her lip.

"Did you want it to be hate sex?" she challenged. Eric smirked and leaned closer, lips hovering over hers.

"No. Did you?"

"I guess not." Tris blushed, pressing her lips against his. He pulled away and grinned.

"Then it's settled." Eric put her leg onto his and lined his penis with her vagina.

"Can I be honest with you?" Eric whispered on her lips. Tris snorted.

"When are you not?"

"I lied about hating you. I've always liked you." He accompanied the admittance with a thrust and Tris gasped.

"I just. I let Four take you, because I knew you'd never fall for the guy who was a maschiosit." He pulled out and pushed back in. Tris's arms tightened around his neck and she didn't speak, for he wasn't finished.

"I can't say that I wasn't happy Four died, only because I stupidly went to Jeanine."

"So you admit it, you were stupid." Eric bent his head down and bit on a nipple. Tris hissed but kept her mouth shut.

"But, I took one of the sources of your happiness away from you." Eric mumbled, sucking the same nipple gently and rocking back and forth into Tris.

"Four knew, didn't he?"

"Yes. That's why, right before he died, he made me promise that I would look after you." Tris nodded and ran her hands through his hair.

"The thing is, I'm not entirely mad at you. Four could have left you with the sharks, but he dove in and saved you. I can't lie and say that I don't have feelings for you, however they're not as strong as yours." Tris murmured, bringing Eric's head up. She gazed into his eyes.

"But I'm willing to let them grow." Eric sighed in relief.

"Round Two." Eric stated and kissed her furiously, thrusting in harder and faster but then slowed down, running a hand down her body, whispered sweet words and Tris moaned, gripping onto his back, leaving nail marks. Maybe it is time, to move on.


	10. Faletris (Four, Caleb, and Tris)

**Third's POV:**

"I dare you... to let me and Four play with you." Four smirked as Caleb spoke. Tris's eyes widened and she stammered.

The trio were seated on the floor of the living room in their apartment. They were college students and rented a place outside of campus.

"Why?" Tris groaned.

"Oh, so you are a pansycake?" Four challenged, smiling as he saw the spark in Tris's eyes.

"No, I am not." Tris stated, standing up and sauntering to Caleb's bedroom, since he had the biggest bed(room). Tris stopped in the doorway and looked over her shoulder.

"Aren't you coming?" The boys scrambled up, abandoning their drinks and dashed after her. She chuckled and stood in the middle of the room, hands on hips.

They all stared at each other and Tris rolled her eyes, yanking off her shirt. The boys let their eyes linger on her chest area as she slowly pulled off her bra. Her breasts came loose and both boys inhaled sharply. She slipped off her jogging bottoms and stepped out of her knickers. The boys glanced at each other and advanced towards her.

Caleb dropped down to her vagina and started sucking, while Four fiddled with her breasts. Tris whimpered and moaned, head thrown back and resting on Four's shoulder. The boys licked and nipped, dragging Tris to her orgasm. She called out and bit her lip, descending from her high. Caleb pulled off his jeans and let his manhood free, sitting against the headboard and Tris crawled to him, leaning her head down to blow him. She heard a zip being pulled down, a packet ripping and sighed when she felt Four's covered shaft against her vagina. He pushed it and Tris whimpered, Caleb's dick still in her mouth. She sucked him while Caleb groaned and gripped her head as Four slammed into her. They all reached their release simultaneously and separated.

"This never leaves the room." Tris ordered before strutting out. The boys groaned as they watched her figure retreating and looked at each other.

"That was hot." Caleb shrugged.

"Finally, something we can agree on." Four chuckled and strolled out, oblivious to the staring Caleb.


	11. Taleb (Tris and Caleb)

**Tris's POV: last one for all you horny creatures.**

I search through my book bag for my math book. I groan as I realise that I have left it in my locker. i shuffle out of my room and over to Caleb's door. I open the door to see Caleb naked with his hand around his length. I turn and am about to step out of his room until I hear him moan my name loudly.

I turn to look at him, my eyes wide in shock as i watch him mesmerizingly stroke his length. He opens his eyes and gasps as he sees me staring at his naked figure.

"T-Tris... I...," he stutters as he grabs his sheets and covers his body.

"Sorry... I was just looking for your math book but..." I blush and shake my head.

"Never mind, I'll go. You're obviously occupied." I mutter, turning on my heel and trying to get the picture of his hard length out of my mind.

"Tris, wait." I pause and turn back around, my eyebrows raised, and he blushes.

"Maybe we could..." I smirk, internally surprised at my response, and slowly walk over to his bed, ensuring I shut the door behind me.

"We could...what?" I whisper into his ear, causing him to shiver. I don't know if this is legal but I honestly do not care.

I climb onto his lap and straddle him, I can already feel his hard length pressing against my thigh. I smash my lips to his and he kisses back, putting his hands on my waist. I pull his bottom lip between my teeth, extracting a growl from him. His hands travel up my shirt, cupping my small breast. I gasp as he slips his right hand into my spandex leggings and under my lace thong. He pulls away from the kiss with a smirk. I blush deep red but slide back onto his legs and pull the sheets off of his hard cock. i lick my lips as I trail a single finger up and down his length. He shivers and I lean down, locking my icy blue eyes with his chocolate brown ones, as I lick the tip. he twitches and I suck on the tip lightly. He lets out a breathy moan, tangling his hands in my hair, and pushes himself into my mouth. The rest is simply mindblowing, a perfect way for me to lose my virginity.


	12. Trislene (Tris and Marlene)

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Ireen, no I meant last one for the time being! :)**

 **Tris's POV: (requested by jfb15)**

Gulping down the vodka, its bitter taste burning down my throat, I slammed the shot cup down back onto the counter and winked at the bartender, sliding off the plush stool. For a nightclub, _se soûler_ was pretty luxurious. My eyes scanned the dancefloor as sweaty bodies danced to the pounding music either alone, in couples, or groups.

"You never know, you might find a girl in here!" Christina spoke loudly over the music. I glanced over to her, catching the growing smug smiles on her and Will's faces. I scoffed, looking forwards, eyes still flashing over the expanding crowd.

I strutted away, wiggling my fingers at the duo over my shoulder, slithered through the huge crowd, until I got into an empty space and let my hips sway wildly to the rhythm and beat of the song. Many hands touched me here and there, but never managed to stay for more than a minute. I was wearing a dark red dress that had a sweetheart neckline, enhancing my cleavage, and reached mid-thigh. In other words, it barely covered my butt. I paired it with my killer black stilettos, the sides covered in diamonds. I threw my hands up in the air, sexily jerking my body to the sides, and rolled my body. Tobias's voice brought me out of my bubble.

"Shame you're a lesbian, I want every piece of this." I smirked in response and leaned forwards, pushing my lower half against his and whipped my hair backwards before coming back up. He groaned, dancing with me for a while longer before slinking off.

Through my half-lidded grey eyes, I spotted a caramel-skinned female staring at me. My eyes roamed her stature, taking in account of her wavy black hair, slim but curvy figure, and the dress? Damn. The bodice was black with sparkles, cut slightly down the middle, covering her boobs, and the skirt was a pale pink, snugly fitting her body. Red wedges completed the look. I sent a flirty wink towards her, biting my black lips. Even with the flashing neon lights, I caught a blush.

I continued dancing erotically to the music, often grinding against tipsy males. My eyes landed on the girl again and I noticed she was closer, hesitating in her steps as she caught my intense gaze. A group of people were behind her, murmuring excitedly to her, their eyes flickering towards where I danced. One male pushed her gently and she stumbled forwards, sending a fierce glare to him. His lips were within easy for me to read and I caught what he said. **_Go to her._**

I smiled a little, closing my eyes, letting my body get lost to the sensual music. A few moments later, small hands landed onto my waist and I chuckled lowly, placing my hands on top of them, knowing who they belonged to. My eyes snapped open, and I turned my head to look up to her.

"Hey there," she whispered huskily in my ear and one hand flew up to her neck to hold her head in place. We moved fluidly in unison, her hands gliding over my body, sending fireballs all around. My skin tingled at every touch and I moaned softly when her head snuggled in the crook of my neck.

We both giggled, kissing every now and then, taking off our dresses and throwing them into my living room. We kicked off our heels, barrelling into my room. I spun, facing Marlene as she shut the door with her foot. I'd found out her name during the ride here.

I leaned closer, capturing her lips with mine and turned us, guiding her to my bed. The back of her knees hit against the frame and we both fell onto the bed, lips never detaching. We positioned ourselves, I on top.

I pulled away first, my hands crawling up her sides to her lacy bra straps. I brought them down her arms, snaking my hand between the mattress and her back to unclasp it. I flung the bra to some corner of my room and instantly attacked her perky breast with my mouth. A loud moan escapes her plump lips and I sucked and nibbled on her nipple, my left hand fiddling with the other breast. I switched, giving the second breast the same oral treatment. I then licked and nipped down to her thong.

Her hands found refuge in my blonde hair as I teasingly stripped her of her thong. The thong went missing and I slipped a finger between her folds, rubbing lightly on her sensitive nubbin. Her breath hitched and I added another finger, my tongue darting out to join my index and middle finger. Whimpers and moans left her lips as I French kissed her vagina. Her back arched, her inner walls clenched around my fingers that had invaded her hole, and she yelled my name repeatedly as I drew her to her release. She panted heavily as I crawled back up to her, kissing her tenderly, letting her roll us.

"My turn," she growled. My lingerie was ripped off and I screamed in surprise as three fingers plunged into my hole. I struggled to lift my hips as Marlene's hand held them down. My breath came out in short puffs, and when Marlene was sure I wouldn't lift my hips up anymore, her hand released my hips and came up to my breast, tugging on my nipple and rolled it on between her thumb and index finger. I groaned, and breathed out her name as her tongue sucked on my nubbin as her fingers continued to pump in and out of my hole. Shivers ran all throughout my body, I arched my back and grabbed onto the roots of Marlene's hair. I whimpered, the cliff edge rushing rapidly towards me, and I shouted out as I fell off. I shuddered, riding my orgasm out as Marlene lapped up my juice. She placed herself besides me and I grabbed the quilt off the floor, blanketing the two of us. I turned, facing my door and she pushed closer, her leg over my legs. Her hand grasped my breast and my hand gripped her bum. She bit my neck, before mumbling in my ear.

"Goodnight." I grinned, whispering it back before succumbing to a sweet sleep.

 **Guys, guys. I apologise for the no posting again. I'm just going through some issues at the moment, limiting what I do in my daily routines. Useless excuse, I know. Anyways, I've forgotten most of the pairings that have been requested so I will begin the job of looking through the reviews on my email and typing up oneshots. If you're still here, thankyouu. It just proves how horny you guys get *cheeky wink*.- It'sHardIKnow x**


	13. Ship name concerning Tris and Eric :)

Alright, the ship name for Tris and Eric has been brought to my attention by a person who obtains that name. In this fic, the name 'Eris' shall not be used for the ship name of Tris and Eric. Thanks! (Apologises to Eris! Now that I think about it, it's a beautiful name!)

OH YEAH! So I went through my email and have got a list of **33** ships! For a small number of readers, you sure come up with many pairings and groups!


	14. Zeriah again

I grunt as my brother swings at my gut. He then knees me in the face when I double over.

"TIME!" I shout and fall over with a thud. "You win! You win!" I groan and Uriah cheers. He straddles my waist and kisses me. I kiss back and wrap my arms around him. We've been lovers for years. He grinds into me and I freeze. "Uriah we're in public..." I choke out and he smirks.

"You didn't mind last week when I started giving you a handjob in the bathroom at the mall." He says and runs his hands under my shirt, sliding it up just above my abs. He bites his plump bottom lip as he smooths his warm hands over my skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind them.

"That's was in a bathroom Uriah, people could just walk in on us, plus I don't have any-" he cuts me off with a rough kiss as he shimmies down my pants, pulling my boxers down next.

"I can't wait Zeke, I need you now." His voice is husky and his hot breath makes my lips feel like they're on fire. His low voice makes me hard and he smirks as he starts to stroke my dick. I groan and thrust into his hand but he hold my hips down. I moan when I feel his full lips around the head of my cock. He sucks lightly and I grip his hair, trying to push him down farther but he pulls his mouth away instead.

"Uriahhhh" I whine and he laughs. "Don't tease me like that." I sit up but Uriah pushes me back down gently.

"Just wait." He mumbles and pulls his pants and boxers down. He grabs a small bottle of lube from his duffle back and I smirk.

"Looks like someone came prepared." I mumble, taking the lube out of his hand.

"Mhm." Is all he says as he starts licking my dick again.

"Fuck Uriah." I groan and he takes me into his mouth, sucking softly. I thrust up and hit the back of his throat, making him gag lightly. The vibration is almost enough to make me cum down his throat but I hold back. He starts massaging my balls with his right hand and I groan loudly. "Fuck, if you keep doing that I'm gonna-" I stop halfway through my sentence when I hear the door open. "Uriah someone's gonna walk in on us you need to-" I stop and let out s loud moan as I cum down my younger brothers throat. He swallows it greedily as I come down from my high, I crawl over to him and kiss him, the bitter sweet taste of cum still fresh on his toungue.

"Oh my god!" I hear Tris gasp from the doorway and dismiss it. She can either leave or watch I'm not stopping at this point. I grab the lube and squeeze it over Uriah's hard cock. I spread it around then straddle his lap, aligning his manhood with my entrance. I slowly slide down and we both let out low groans at the same time.

"So much for 'we're in public.'" Uriah chuckles as he slowly thrusts in and out of me. I moan and grind into him.

"Just fuck me already." I demand and he does, he picks up the pace and starts to thrust deeper than before. His right hand comes down to stroke my member and I rest my head on his sholder as I start to do the work on my own.

"Fuck Zeke you're always so tight, it's like you were made perfectly just for me." He grunts and I chuckle in his ear.

"Mhm baby, just for you." I murmur and he grips my hips.

"You guys have no shame." I hear Tris laugh and walk out of the room.

"God Uriah I'm gonna cum again." I grunt and he nibbles on my ear lobe.

"Cum for me Zeke." He whispers as he speeds up both his hand and his thrusts. I tense and moan as I cum hard in his hand.

"Fuck." I breathe and his thrusts become sloppy as he nears his climax.

"Fuck Zeke, I'm gonna-" I cut him off with a kiss and he moans into my mouth, a warm liquid filling me.

WELL THEN! I ALREADY DID THIS BEFORE BUT HEY! I WANTED TO REMAKE IT!

-Emofangirleaton


	15. Tekey

**You already know I feel sorry about the delay, so here you go! This is still a one-man-job and there's like 17 more ships to do! No more ship reviews, until they are done, then I will say when you can review ships. If they've been done, I will say so, and possibly do a different scenario. However, there is another 17 ships that is set for my partner in crime. If she doesn't return to writing when I have finished my half, I will do her half. Make sense? Good. Let's get horny.**

 **Just as I was about to post this, I realised... 'this ship has already been done...' can't throw away a good lemon thoughhh :)**

 **Tris's POV:**

 ****"Oh, c'mon, he is totally checking you out," Tobias tells me, his eyes fixated on a figure somewhere behind me. I scoff, sipping my cocktail, and rake a hand through my curled hair.

"Who's checking who out?" Christina asks, her eyes gleaming with delight and amusement, as she sits by me in the booth.

"6 o'clock," Tobias murmurs, the both of us watching as Chris subtly checks out the mysterious dude.

"Unless the guy has some serious eye problem and is meant to be looking at the other side of the room, he is totally checking you out," Chris squeaks, nudging me. I groan, blushing, and roll my eyes in disbelief.

"I've gotta pee," Tobias mumbles, dashing off in the direction of the toilets.

"Ugh, where are the servers? Let me just go up to the bar," Chris speaks, standing up.

"No, don't leave me," I rush out. She smirks, gliding away with a mocking wave. I huff, rolling my eyes for the second time, and jump when a voice whispers in my ear from behind me.

"Want to dance? Just one?" I gulp, tilting my neck, as he lightly kisses it. _It's now or never, Tris._ I down the rest of my cocktail, sliding out of the booth, and accept his waiting hand.

"That was like three dances," I giggle, as Zeke leads me out of the club, and to his Range Rover.

"I couldn't resist, you're such a sexy dancer," he compliments, his hand slipping down to grab my butt. I squeal, slapping his bicep.

"Naughty," I purr, leaning against the passenger door. He bites his lip, and I pull him closer.

"Was it this," I turn and grind on him, "or this," I twerk slowly, "that helped you decide whether I was good or not?" He groans, pushing against me and swiftly spins me around to attack my mouth with his. A chill travels down my spine as I kiss back eagerly. I wrap a leg around his waist, and he lifts me up, letting me feel his erection. I rub myself against his jeans, feeling the friction through my lacy knickers.

"You sure you wanna do this?" he questions, his naked figure hovering over mine. The middle row of chairs were pushed forwards, increasing the size of the floor. The back chairs were already removed, due to Zeke's sureness of getting laid.

"I'm on birth control, plus I can finally tick 'have sex in the back of a car' off of my bucket list," I whisper, bringing his head down to join our lips. He chuckles, the vibration pulsing from his caramel body to my porcelain one.

Our lips separate and his travel down my body as mine part, moans flitting between them. I gasp, his tongue running slowly over my nipple, and whimper as a long, slender finger fits in between my folds. The finger slips into my vagina, and I whine at the intrusion. Zeke flicks his tongue on my nipple, biting it softly, before sucking it rapidly, matching the pace his finger set. He adds his thumb to the equation, gently rubbing my nubbin. I play with my other breast, panting as every thrust, tug, rub, and bite draws me closer to the edge. He stops fingering me and I whimper, rocking my hips, but his hands push me back down. He releases my breast, quickly sucking the one I played with.

"Hands and knees," he orders and I obey, biting my lip in anticipation. He situates himself underneath me, giving me a perfect view of his hard shaft.

He begins to French kiss my folds and I cry out in pleasure, throwing my head upwards. My hand grips onto his cock and he twitches. I grin, moving my hand up and down. I sit back on my knees and calves, my entire butt in Zeke's face. He moans in approval and I lean forwards, my tongue darting out to lick the tip of his dick. I swirl my tongue around, sucking lightly, before engulfling the entire shaft and begin to suck him off. My hands massage his balls as I expertly fit the entire length in my mouth. He pushes my bum up and groans, "oh my god, that feels so good."

I rake my teeth on his length and he hisses, nipping at my bud. I hum in satisfaction and we both explode, shouting, and squirm in ecstasy.

I turn and kiss him sensually, not wanting to rush. I break the kiss, shuffling backwards, and hover above his cock. He watches me with lust in his chocolate eyes as I rub my nipples between my index fingers and thumbs. I brush the tip of his rock-hard dick with my folds, teasing him, and he grits his teeth, controlling himself.

I sink down on him, my vagina stretching to welcome his manhood. I cry out silently, my eyes closing, and drag my nails down his toned chest. I gyrate my hips, and bounce up and down, my breasts jiggling everywhere. He grunts, spanking my buttcheeks, as I ride the waves of euphoria. He comes up, raising his knees to support me, and fondles with my breasts, his hips coming up violently to meet me every time I come down.

I wrap my arms around his neck, placing his head in between my breasts and mumble sweet nothings in his ear, biting at his earlobe. His hand makes its way through the gap of our bodies and his thumb manages to rub my bud. My moans increase in volume each time as we go faster and harder. His dick hits hidden spots and I pant, arching my back.

I stare into his eyes and he smirks, hands gripping my waist. He lifts me up, his cock coming out of me almost entirely before bringing me back down as his hips slam into me causing me to scream and spasm, my eyes rolling backwards. My walls clench, extracting groans from Zeke, and he yells my name as I scratch his back. He burrows himself deep inside of me, stilling, and reaches his release seconds later, leaving us both huffing, grins planted on our faces, as a thin layer of sweat finds refuge on our warm skin.

"That was hot," I murmur, not bothering to get up, tracing my finger over the scratches I inflicted on him.

"You're hot," he responds cockily and I clench my walls. His dick twitches in me and I giggle, sucking at his neck.

We end up with me in the hands and knees position again and he sheaths his shaft in me swiftly. One of his hands grasps my hair in a tight fist as the other plays with my breasts. He pulls out and pounds into me repeatedly, lifting my legs to wrap it around his waist. I clench my fists, tightly holding onto the back of the leather passenger seat as he maneouvers his dick around inside me. He sits back on his haunches, bringing my torso to his and I whimper, liking the new position. His hands grab hold of my breasts and my arms go backwards to lock themselves around his neck again. I turn my head and kiss him, gasping in his mouth as he multitasks.

We reach our highs, gasping, and collapse, loosely holding onto each other.

 **You're welcome! Another is coming soon. Warning: due to the decision of not dragging these out, the oneshots will be short in length.**


	16. Cobias

**Wait! So has this one!**

 **Third's POV:**

"Hey, babe. Work dragged today, I'm just bleh," Tobias murmurs as he strides into the kitchen. Caleb pecks him on the lips, offering a waffle to him. Tobias smiles and mumbles around his mouthful of waffle, "I love your waffles."

"I know," is the response.

"I feel so tense, I could really lose some tension and just relax. Maybe I should work out," Tobias mutters, shrugging off his blazer and placing it on the back of the metal chair besides him, reaching for the key of the basement. Caleb eyes the whipped cream and syrup, a smirk growing on his face.

Tobias plops down on the edge of the bed, hand ready on his shaft. Caleb stands before him, grasping the syrup. He squeezes it on his rock-hard cock, slowly spreading the syrup around with his other hand. Tobias groans at the sight, his shaft twitching. His hand abandons his cock, and latches on Caleb's. Tobias takes over the job of spreading the syrup and dares to lick some of it off. Caleb gasps, pushing forwards for more. Tobias grins, his mouth opening to wrap itself around Caleb's manhood. Tobias begins to blow Caleb, and Caleb moans, gripping Tobias's head. Tobias massages the rest of the length, and the balls, drawing Caleb to his release. Caleb pants as Tobias goes faster and screams with pleasure. Tobias drinks his cum eagerly, releasing the penis with a loud popping noise.

They switch positions and Tobias squirts whipped cream all over his penis, hissing at the cold substance. Caleb wastes no time connecting his mouth to Tobias's dick and sucks rapidly, his tongue swirling around; his tongue flicks at the tip repeatedly in a fast manner elicting grunts of satisfaction from Tobias. Tobias grips onto Caleb's head, holding one of his hands, and brings out his manhood before pounding back into Caleb's mouth. Caleb wanks himself as Tobias thrusts in and out of Caleb's mouth steadily, occasionally going to the side, his dick poking at the cheek.

"Bend over," Caleb orders Tobias. Tobias bends over the armrest of the couch in the bedroom and screams at the quick invasion of his anus. Caleb bends over as well, snuggling his head in the crook of Tobias's neck. He fucks him slowly and gently, his hand fiddling with Tobias's shaft. Tobias chants, "oh, oh, oh," at every thrust, his breaths ragged. Caleb reaches towards the shelf besides them and grabs the massage oil, squeezing the bottle. He moves the bottle around, the oil making a trail. He closes the bottle, still rocking in and out of Tobias, and massages Tobias's body gradually, squeezing ever so softly on his shaft.

"Oh, I love you," Tobias whispers. Caleb smiles, kissing his cheek, and the massage ceases as the pace increases. Caleb's fingers hold onto the strands to Tobias's short hair as he comes up, Caleb adds onto the intensity, but slows down.

"And. I. Love. You. So. Fuck. Ing. Much," Caleb mutters, panting. They both yell, huffing, sweat coating their joined bodies.

 **This kinda sucked but ah well! Another coming soon :).**


	17. Tuna!

**Took me some time to figure out what to do for this one...**

 **Shauna's POV:**

With the laptop next to me, I lay on my bed, slowly massaging my erect nipples. I bring my knees up, slipping a finger down to rub lightly on my bud, and multitask, closing my eyes.

I moan, pushing a finger into my core, and rock my hips. I add another finger, humming. The sounds of porn echo in my ears, urging me on. I suck on my two fingers, gasping as someone kneels on the bed. My eyes fly open, and I scream at the dick that swiftly buries itself deep in my sacred area.

"You forgot to lock the door," Tobias whispers huskily, going as fast as a jackhammer, tightly gripping onto my thighs. I stare into his ocean eyes, panting, and clutch the headboard behind me, hissing.

"Ah, ah, ah!" I chant, my boobs bouncing up and down repeatedly. His balls slap against the inside of my thighs, and I cast my eyes downwards, watching as his penis continuously invades my vagina. He circles his hips, hitting different places, and tears of pleasure jump to my eyes. I sob, moaning and groaning.

He slows down, gripping my waist, and pulls out. I whine, looking back up with blurry eyes, and he pounds back in, drawing out a groan, my eyes rolling backwards. As he pulls back out, he leans forwards to cover my boob with his hot mouth and other one with his hand. As he slams back in, he either bites or tugs on my nipples, elicting a yell from me. He does this in a repetitive manner, occasionally switching breasts, and my voice goes hoarse from all the screaming.

He moves my left leg to the other side, making me lay on my side, with one of his knees in between my legs, holding onto the headboard, and fucks me senseless. I fidget with my nipples, eyes on the porn. He uses his thumb to trace circles on my nubbin, and I shout out, squirming and trembling as my orgasm pulses through my body. Tobias grunts, my walls clamping on his dick to extract his cum. He pulls out, and polishes off my folds, licking and sucking at my bud.

 **Boom.**


	18. Uriekis

**Looks like it's a single update instead... I'm tired, so much stuff going on.**

 **Uriah's POV:**

I lay against the headboard with Tris seated between my legs, her back against my chest, and I run my fingers lightly over her nipples. She inhales sharply, the whisper of the movement enough to send a ripple through her body. I tug on her perky nipples with my thumbs and index fingers, also massaging her soft mounds, and suck on her neck, elicting a moan out of her. Zeke barges into the room, and shouts once he sees us, 'oh shit, sorry guys!" Tris giggles, and I glare at him.

"I'm bored, and lonely," he whines, covering his eyes. Tris's grey eyes meet mine, and I nod at her unspoken question.

"Why don't you join us, Zeke?" Tris questions seductively, her hand travelling down her muscular torso to her folds. Zeke slowly uncovers his eyes, and groans, biting his lip.

I smirk, kissing Tris's neck and jaw, continuing my massage. Tris exhales shakily, waving Zeke over. Zeke strips, settling down in front of Tris's sacred area. His tongue darts out, circling her nubbin. She grips his head with one hand, and uses the other to hold my neck. Zeke flicks his tongue repeatedly, pumping fingers in and out of her core. Tris pants, bucking her hips upwards. He alternates between snogging and licking her bud. I then use my index fingers only to rub on her nipples, squeezing on her breasts. I release a breast, and accompany Zeke by using my fingertips to apply pressure on her folds. She arches her back, rolling her hips. Zeke and I draw her to her release as Zeke eagerly laps up her juice.

We handcuff Tris's hands to the bedpost, and Zeke lays perpendicular to her figure, engulfing one of her boobs with his mouth, and rubs on her clit with his right hand. She whimpers, yanking on the handcuffs. I shove two fingers in her core and she screams, lifting her hips off the bed. I pull out my fingers, holding her hips down, and with one snap of my hips, I thrust in deeply. She yells again, her walls spasming. I guide my dick around, flicking my hips occasionally, and grit my teeth. She mewls, the sound spurring both of us on as we increase our speed. Tris squirms, her face mouth opening into an 'o', and she screeches as her orgasm overwhelms her. Her walls clench tightly, and I reach my maximum speed before stilling, my cum shooting out into her.

I sit on the edge of the bed, feet planted on the floor, as Tris bends over and devours my penis. Zeke slams into her anus, causing her to bite on my dick, and I shout, my hips jerking upwards, hitting the back of her throat. My hands find their way into Tris's short hair and tug frantically on the strands. Zeke and I roar in pleasure and Tris releases my dick with a moan, trembling as her orgasm flies through her. I grab hold of her, seating her on my lap, and grin at Zeke. He shakes his head, smiling, and mutters, "who would have thought?"

 **It's amazing how I, a teenage girl, can write smut without having experienced sex... OH YEAH! MY PARTNER IN CRIME IS BACK, BISHES! DOUBLE TROUBLEEEEEEE**


	19. discontinued

**Okay, none of the stories will be taken down. However, they will be discontinued.**

 **The Dare will be continued on my account, so you guys can get an ending for it. Seems like the right thing to do at this point. I don't know when the chapters will be published, but I will notify you guys. Thank you- It'sHardIKnow x**


	20. I'm back, finally

Hey all, It's EmoFangirlEaton. I just got the login to this account after ItsHardIKnow changed it and failed to send me the correct info. I will be continuing this story on my other account EmoFangirlEaton.

~Miekey/EmoFangirlEaton


	21. shite

shit guys, I forgot about this account I'm so sorry, I will be trying to get back in touch w/ the other writer to see if we can continue this, I'm so sorry for the delay. I got new interests and forgot all about this one. ~Miek


End file.
